1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications systems, and in particular, to an omnidirectional switchable broadband wireless antenna system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless devices for communication has become commonplace. Several wireless networks, e.g., Verizon, Sprint, T-Mobile, AT&T, etc., provide voice, data, video, and other communications services via terrestrial based “cellular” services, and other providers, e.g., Intelsat, Iridium, etc., provide wireless services via satellite.
Cellular telephone service, however, is limited by the ability of the wireless system to communicate where cellular signals may be blocked or otherwise below the ability of the handheld devices to recognize. For example, and not by way of limitation, cellular handsets typically have antennas with limited gain, and therefore, the antenna on the handset cannot transmit enough power or receive enough signal strength to communicate in certain areas. Other limitations on cellular communications include urban canyons, remote areas, and multipath interference that may prevent or degrade signals in a cellular system, impacting both coverage and capacity of the cellular system.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art to increase the ability to access the cellular system in certain geographical areas, and to increase the capacity and efficiency of the overall cellular system.